


Giantess 1

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Boot Worship, Cruelty, Crushed by Giantess, Cursed to Shrink, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Domination, Femdom, Giantess - Freeform, Goddess, Goddess Worship, Height Differences, Height Kink, Humiliation, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Master/Slave, Original Character(s), Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spells & Enchantments, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Witch - Freeform, Witch Curses, Witch Dominatrix, Witch Giantess, Witch Goddess, Witchcraft, Worship, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My first post. Enjoy!
Kudos: 4





	Giantess 1

Goddess Alexa literally had this dumbass right where she wanted him. He wanted to score, so she pulled him out of the party downstairs to the basement. He was sitting down on her couch as she locked the door behind them. She grabbed him by the face, and planted a hard kiss directly on his lips. And he didn't even notice! The film across her lips had already rubbed into his mouth, revealing a crimson red lipstick under what appeared to be pink. Now that she had him, she might as well start. Alexa snapped her fingers, and her average college party girl attire vanished. Suddenly, she was dressed for absolute domination. She wore a long, shiny black latex top. It cut in a v-shape down her entire body, covering up only breasts that had seemed smaller under her plain shirt. It came all the way down to her pussy and ass, leaving the rest of her bare chest exposed. It came up to a stunning black collar around her neck. She had fine black latex gloves on almost up to her elbows. Finally, the Goddess's boots, that had stepped, stomped, and even crushed more men and women than could be counted. They rose up to just above her knees, and the lift from their heels propelled her a few inches above the sight line of her victim. He was fucking floored, and confused, yet aroused by what he was seeing in front of him.

Suddenly, he felt a strange tingling sensation. It was in his...crotch? It started to grow and grow, and eventually he felt it begin to burn. The sensation jolted him to the point that a soft moan escaped his mouth. The feeling he was being overwhelmed by was pure sexual pleasure. Alexa's smile grew wide as she threw vivid red hair over her shoulders. She had refined this process to a matter of seconds, she just had to count as they passed by. Alexa grabbed him by the face again, and this time kissed him longer, passionately. The allure of her lips was just the distraction she needed, and her overpowering aphrodisiac was making his cock feel countless waves of pure pleasure. He shut his eyes tightly, enjoying her tongue in his mouth. She pulled herself away almost as suddenly. He opened his eyes, and was staring directly at her tits? But when Alexa snapped into her outfit, she only gained a few inches. He was not this short, and she definitely was not that tall. But the warm euphoria continued to pulse throughout his body, and suddenly his questions were answered in the most horrifying way. He looked at this Vixen Goddess, whose warm smile now seemed almost completely sadistic, calculating eyes scanning his every movement(??) How the fuck is this possible? He brought his stare back to the massive tits in front of him, and another warm pulse of joy flooded through his body as he watched her body slowly grow larger. But just the feeling of his clothes slightly loosening on his body made him understand. Somehow, he was fucking shrinking, and he screamed.

"Hey buddy, do you understand now? Dumb little asshole really thought I would be willing to fuck YOU? You couldn't be that deluded, just because I gave you a pretty look at a party. No, you're a target. More importantly you're my fucking victim, because I'm your new Witch Giantess, and you're just gonna have to keep dealing with shrinking down to a bugman. Enjoying that feeling? The shrinking spell does tend to make you a bit horny. Hey, as my first Giantess task, feel free to stroke that little cock for me, it's getting smaller by the second, and I wouldn't deprive you of your euphoria. At this point, hundreds of men and women have felt that exact same feeling. I pick people that I know nobody will miss, and you were the biggest loser I could find, basically a tiny little bitch personally already. Once you've just given up to being a loser like people like you do, my spell to change your size becomes so much easier. Any questions, tiny?"

He was fucking tongue tied. Ashamed, humiliated, and dominated, he could only just scream in terror as his line of sight dropped below the undercurve of her latex clad breasts. Resigned to it, he reached down into his baggy, sagging pants, moved his underwear out of the way and began to pleasure himself. The feeling was revolutionary. Satisfying his rock hard dick took what had been approaching euphoria and increased the pleasure exponentially. He was feeling the deepest pleasure imaginable in every extremity, every inch of his body. Warm, erotic energy coursed across him almost caused his eyes to glaze over. He could feel himself slowly shrinking, even his poor dick in his hands, but he almost didn't mind that he was about to be looking up at Alexa, letting his jaw slack and more moans and pants leave his mouth.

"Well alright then, you'll only be at tit level for so much longer, I guess you might deserve one last chance to ever play with titties again. Let's take care of this first, though." She took a fistful of the shirt that looked like it could've been two sizes too large at this point. With just that hand, she ripped the shirt clean off his body, revealing his rather unassuming body figure. Alexa giggled at how mediocre he was, leaned down, and grabbed him under his armpits. He was shocked when she lifted him straight up to eye level without seemingly even trying. With just a quick glance at the beautiful redhead, he was yanked downwards, his face squeezing right past the latex, in between what felt like the biggest breasts he had ever touched before. It was warm in between them, a slight layer of sweat accosted his face, the two breasts almost smothering him with their bountiful nature. "Yeah, that's right. I know you can feel the sweat I've worked up in there, it's your job to lick it the fuck clean. And you better keep jerking your little dick. Stroke it like your life depends on it, because it might!" (write more)

Alexa finally, finally showed the man mercy. When she pulled him out of her breasts, she dropped the man directly on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry little guy, did I ever mention that touching yourself makes the spell work faster? Well, I guess you know directly from experience now." He was only as tall as Alexa's leg! She had dropped him into a whole new world, one where she had even more control. Some part of him had to be terrified, but the please was quite literally overwhelming. He couldn't pull his hands away from pleasure, not for a single second. His pants and shoes had long since fallen, only his underwear was covering up his naked sex, and some of his upper thighs and lower stomach as he continued to shrink further and further. But, he did stop. Alexa turned 180 degrees, and there it was. Suddenly, he was face to face with it. The long latex strip came down her back. accenting muscle where before she was slightly overweight. It slipped down, coming all the way underneath her crotch, and bisecting the focus of all of his attention: Her ass. Entirely overwhelming, the two massive cheeks were mere inches away from his face. Alexa calmly pulled her bodysuit up, causing a jiggle of her ass that made him literally gasp out loud. It was the focus of his entire world, and his hand wrapped around his cock again.

"You're too pathetic! Trying to make yourself spill any seed at all, even when I've literally been telling you these are your last moments at any kind of normal size. You don't deserve this Giantess ass, just take a look from afar!" But, he just couldn't. The spell had almost completely entranced him, controlling his very mind. All he could think of was Alexa's ass, so he walked face first into it. Face pressed up to her cheeks, he felt the warm ass pushing against his face as he began to try and kiss clean his Giantess's bodysuit while masturbating so furiously at the same time. "Oh, you want to defy me, bug? Well you better know you're gonna get more than you bargained for." Her voice seemed to have almost a booming quality to it, as what had became gentle worship became harsh punishment in the blink of an eye. Two hands grabbed the back of his head and pushed against those massive cheeks as hard as they could, and he was almost orgasmic from the spell. He started begging and pleading Alexa for more, that he wanted to be her permanent throne, that he wouldn't even need to breathe when she was smothering him with her obviously perfect ass. It would've embarrassed him quite a bit if he wasn't speaking directly to his Goddess's ass cheeks. She heard the muffled words and loudly chuckled, planting her feet and leaning back, forcing even more of his face to be in and underneath her. The spell marched on at its quickened pace, his dick was almost frothing with precum. The erotic pleasure he felt was completely beyond words now, and he had only one purpose left in his pathetic mortal existence. He needed, more than anything else, to cum. Alexa even pulled back her body suit strap, letting him take her sweet asshole directly on his shrinking face. His shrinking made Alexa need to lean back more and more, and eventually as he sank down past her thighs, she really was sitting almost directly on his face. When she finally stood up, he had to gasp for air, falling to his knees. A large stain of precum sat in his underwear, and he had to take a step to be outside of the space they took up on the floor.

Here he was, face to face with the top of her boot, resting at the knee. God, that boot seemed like his entire world. Strong strokes brought him to his knees, holding the boot to kiss and lick at in one hand, his dick in the other. Alexa laughed again, poking at him and knocking him down with her other towering boot.

"Hey little man, you don't need to work so hard for me anymore. Look at how tiny you are! Only a little bit bigger than a Ken doll now, and he sure is hotter than you are. But you're both my fucking toys, so at least there's that in common!" She grabbed him around the center of his body, pulling him all the way past the mountain of dominating flesh that he had shrank past. His body was still too big to fit in the palm of a hand comfortably, but he couldn't cope with anything except continuing to pleasure himself while Alexa's now massive face came to greet him. The furious masturbation made him smaller and smaller, but the pleasure kept him from trying to jump away.

"Ahhh...I see you seem to be completely mine now, little man. Look at these ruby red lips, you're so obsessed with every part of my body, and I'm obsessed with what I'm going to get out of you. What will it be? Should I just step on you? Crush you like a bug from above and be done with it. Maybe this little tiny body needs to get smothered. And I mean, I haven't eaten in almost 12 hours... Oh! I know! You'd be just perfect for-" suddenly, Alexa shrieked, as her wild hand movements during this diatribe suddenly caused her to lose her grip on him, and he rolled directly out of her snug hand, to a free fall! Luckily, he bounced off the couch, somehow taking almost no physical damage.

He realized what a predicament he was in. He looked up, and saw his Goddess in her complete, Giantess form. It was glorious. He also realized that by now he could only be as tall as the stiletto heel on her powerful boot. Looking up, he saw how truly beautiful Alexa was. Her ass was as large as a moon, her boot a mountain to be climbed. She was turning around now, looking in all different directions for him. The situation was more dangerous than any he had ever been in, so he knew what he had to do. He grabbed and jerked as if it would be his life's final moment, and he could see that even the world of the couch was growing around him. He screamed Alexa's name, trying to call her down to him.

"Oh no no no where did my good little tiny GO?" she said, voice booming, testing his eardrums "I finally figured out what your final resting place was gonna be, of course I dropped you! I never get to put them inside my pussy." His face flushed red when he realized how close he was to that becoming a reality. He jerked and shouted as frantically as he could, trying to get what he could only assume was heaven on Earth.

Finally, Alexa seemed to stop searching. "Aw well, I guess he'll show up eventually. I'm just going to take a seat and relax, because I deserve at least that." She walked across the room. God, he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. He was exclusively pleasure. Toe-curling orgasmic energy was pumping through him, and he wouldn't stop. Alexa finally made it to the couch. Oh, he was so obsessed with her. He just couldn't stop himself, stroking and stroking and stroking. Alexa turned around. Her ass was the entire sky now. It was his everything. Oh God oh God he was still going he was stroking and jerking he just needed that feeling so badly. Finally, finally, he screamed for his Goddess Alexa as his dick simply exploded with cum. He had wave upon wave upon wave of hot sticky slime shoot all over himself, his hands, and his chest. The tiny slave even caught himself with a rope of hot cum in the face. Now sitting in what could only be described as a messy and filthy bed of his own making, the spell shattered. The pulses of euphoric pleasure stopped emanating from his dick, but the warm body sensations continued for some time afterwards. However, his mind began to snap to normal, almost immediately. Oh my God. He was tiny, so tiny! Alexa kissed him, but it was so hard to understand his memories, until he began to piece it together. This, all of this, was his fault. He couldn't resist Alexa, and look at him. He looked up, Goddess Alexa's ass was everything. He wasn't doubled over with pleasure, he was fucking terrified. He just looked up at her, and screamed his first real words of the night.

"HOLY SHIT NONONONO OH MY OH MY FUCKING GOD ALEXA WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, IM SO FUCKING TINY PLEASE GOD NO ALEXA, IM SORRY IM SORRY JUST DONT DO IT, DONT FUCKING SIT ON MEEEEEE I DONT WANT TO-"

Alexa's big, fat, plump, juicy ass plummeted to the couch. She kicked her legs out onto the small table in front of her, relaxing, feeling pleasured. Did she hear somebody saying something a second ago? Eh, probably not. Ah well, might as well just finish off another one then. There was a small wooden box on the table, and Alexa grabbed it and opened it, plucking out a blonde woman about six inches tall, with a toned, athletic body and nice round breasts. "Sorry bitch, I'm just so tired from working on this little man all day. I need a really nice massage again down there, in my boot. Maybe you can earn your way to a promotion with good performance!" The screaming slave was grabbed by the tits, making her shriek again in terror and pain, and was dropped directly into Alexa's right boot. This was the fate of someone who survived the shrinking, a permanent tiny sex slave for Goddess Alexa. If it was you, would you rather be her permanent victim, or put out of your misery beneath her ass? Pushing her foot in directly after her, Alexa put her boots up on the table and leaned back yet again. Leaning back on her couch, she could feel the little boot bitch struggling away, licking and rubbing her perfect feet, trying to even barely satisfy her. Her hand was plunged deep inside of her Goddess pussy so she could relax. Playing with her missing man from earlier had caused her to only work up a little bit of pleasurable slime inside of her. She was aroused by his pathetic performance, but he was disappointing her even while gone! She nestled herself in and prepared for a nice night of self-pleasure. Life is good as a Goddess.....  
Actions


End file.
